


Wizard Terms

by B99iner33



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Hands, Harry Potter References, Love, Morning Sex, Peraltiago Smut, Smut, Steamy, Vaginal Fingering, wizard terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99iner33/pseuds/B99iner33
Summary: Jake and Amy love nothing more than some morning sex before work to gear them up for the day. After Jake wakes up with morning wood and Amy is intent on telling him her explicit sexual dream there was only one way this was going to go. Amy just can't believe that Jake uses wizard terms to describe their sexual endeavours.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Wizard Terms

**Author's Note:**

> So we know that Jake Peralta uses 'wizard terms' in bed huh? And Amy being mad that morning means morning sex. So here is the fic for exactly that, inspired by the latest B99 episode. 
> 
> This is just a little one shot that I woke up with the motivation to write. Also, enjoy the whole paragraph dedicated to Jake's hands. Because who doesn't love his hands?

Jake turned over in bed. Immediately the most beautiful view was bestowed upon him, his eyes adjusting to land on what quite possibly is the best person he could have woken up beside. Amy. His wife. She was still sleeping, her mouth lightly drooped from where she was in a deep sleep despite the amount of times that Jake had moved beside her. That was enough to wake anyone up. Jake gently leaned over her, brushing the hair from her forehead to replace it with a good morning kiss. He watched as a smile slowly crept across her face. 

"I thought you were asleep," Jake spoke, his voice groggy from where he had only just woken up.

"I was." Amy replied sleepily as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Jake leaned back into her, making sure to grab a pillow to cover the situation below his waist. 

Amy smirked. "Did you have a good dream?" Her voice was tantalising and certainly not helping his current morning erection problem. 

"I must have," Jake said coolly, trying to think other thoughts, anything, that would not get him further aroused. 

"I did too. Do you want to hear it?"

Fuck. Why did she have to talk like that? Her voice hanging on to every word, somehow making everything she said sound suggestive and _oh so sexy._ Now Jake was curious about what her dream was about and where this conversation was going. He had already woken up with morning wood and the best thing to do in this situation would be to stop thinking about everything sexual all together. 

But that is not what either of them wanted right now. 

“Sure,” Jake grinned. Sending a pang straight to Amy’s stomach as she recalled the events of her dream. 

She licked her lips shyly "We were in the evidence lock up," that was enough to grab Jakes full attention. His eyes flashed as he turned to face her, looking deeply into her eyes and moaning at the imagery she was creating in his mind. "I had you handcuffed to the table," she continued. Jake felt her clench as she tightly squeezed her thighs together. He whimpered at her words and without thinking placed his hand on her thigh, only being reminded of his actions by the squeal she rewarded him with. 

For a moment she had lost her train of thought, forgotten entirely what she was saying as the heat from his hand seemed to warm her entire body. They were so horny for each other, even a simple touch was sending both of them spiralling. It was only a matter of time. But Jake wanted to hear the rest of the dream first. 

"I stood there pleasuring myself whilst you watched," Jake's pupils dilated involuntarily, his erection now trying to burst through the fabric anchoring it. 

"Mmm Ames, continue." He hummed, unaware that he was even letting strangled groans escape from his throat. 

He felt Amy's warm breath against the back of his neck as she leaned in. "And the best bit," she hummed softly into his ear, "You couldn't do anything! You just had to watch."

Her voice was soft but so seductive and the lip bite that accompanied it rang 'game over' in his mind. 

It wasn't long until they grabbed each other, an overwhelming hunger as their lips smacked together. Desperate. Like they had both been waiting for this since they had woken up. Amy knew exactly what she was doing. Telling Jake a kinky dream of him handcuffed and _helpless_ as she did dirty things in front of him was bound to get him going. It worked every time and had become a frequent strategy of hers. 

Becoming more and more erotic, their kissing doubled in intensity until Jake's hands began to slowly, _finally,_ make their way down south.

Amy was still clenched, trying to provide herself some much needed friction. "Mind if I take over?" Jake asked in his stupid sexy voice that left Amy trying not to sound too desperate. 

"Fuck yes, Jake! Get to it!" 

Jake couldn't help but chuckle at how needy she was being, enjoying that every movement of his was teasing her desires. He began by rubbing her already soaking pussy through the fabric of her underwear. She tried to buck her hips at the same time to get his fingers and just the right amount of pressure where she needed him. 

"Someone is _real_ desperate.” Jake spoke coyly, as he toyed with the waistband of her knickers. 

"Yes I am. Now hurry up!" 

She impatiently squirmed, silently pleading for him to remove her frilly lingerie and get to work with what he found there. Jake took the hint, Amy was desperate. Real desperate. He slowly pulled her knickers down, tracing the length of her thighs with a kiss, before discarding them off the edge of the bed. Gazing at her sodden sex in wonder, he stroked her slickness, before using the pad of his thumb to make sweet little circles against her clit.

Amy loved Jake's hands. His hands were bony and strong but in perfect proportion with his skin. She loved the little scars that traipsed across his knuckles that were a result of punching something rather than someone. She loved the slight creases in his hands that joined up so perfectly. The prominent light green veins that covered the back of his hands, leading a trail up to his wrist. She loved that his hands had hardened over the years, becoming more craggy from the many times he had handcuffed a perp, lent a reassuring hand on her shoulder and held onto her hand like he never wanted to let go.

She especially loved how his hands felt right now, clamped between her pulsating walls as his nimble fingers moved backwards and forwards within her, sending a shock wave of indescribable pleasure coursing through her body.

Jake was kneeling over her in a rather intimidating posture but he seemed so gentle and submissive. He eventually added in another finger, watching cautiously as she tightly scrunched her eyes closed at the increase in area. He consideratly paused his movements as she drew in a sharp breath.

"Is this okay?" Jake whispered, calm and soothing, despite his scepticism. 

Amy took a moment to compose herself and adjust to the new width. Then she pulled his face down to plant a kiss against his lips. "It's perfect," she mumbled back against his clammy skin.

After a while Jake could feel the cramping taking over his hand from maintaining a satisfying pace for his wife, but he was revelling in the noises that were escaping involuntarily from her throat too much to stop. Her breath was hitched and her whole body was shaking as she called out, "Give me more. Please I need it, Jake!" 

Instinctively Jake reached into the draw beside the bed to get a condom. "What are you doing?" Amy questioned as she watched him wrestle with the packaging. But before he could answer, she spoke again "We are trying aren't we?"

"Oh, right, yeah!" Jake smiled. Amy knew that he was just making sure she was happy with it, she loved that he was so thoughtful all the time.

Within minutes Jake had taken up his position, straddled across Amy's hips. She gave his dick a few pumps in her hand before they were set. 

Jake raised his eyebrows, "Mind if I Slytherin?" 

Amy nearly slapped him. "Are you trying to turn me off or something?" she couldn't help but laugh "because it's working." 

"Did you seriously just say that?" 

Jake shrugged as he gently slid his member into her entrance. 

During their steamy sex, Jake couldn't blurt out anymore Harry Potter references, as the pace in which they were both slamming into each other was enough to take anyone's breath away. If Amy was able to think of anything other than her handsome partner being inside of her right now, deliberately exposed without a jimmy hat, through their collective choice to start trying for a baby, she would have thought thank God for that. But that was the last thing on her mind. 

They were both groaning hard. Rocking into each other as Jake's slick member slid in and out, heightening Amy to a new level every time it slammed back into her. They were both sweaty as they connected lips again. Their tongues fucking at the same pace and intensity as down below. They were breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. Stupidly forgetting how breathe as they took each other in. Jake couldn't help but groan against her clammy skin. It was like music to Amy's ears, better than any classical song she could think of. Not that she could think at all right now. She loved hearing his little whimpers, like a wounded animal, as he reached closer to his climax. She knew he was getting close so she lightly grabbed his curls, pulling his head back as they increased the pace tenfold. 

Eventually the room was filled with Jake groaning filthy things as he came inside her. He sunk down into her shoulder and for a moment they both just laid perfectly still as their lungs worked overtime to get back their breath. She placed a kiss on his cheek and watched as a cheeky grin painted itself across his face. It was almost like she could predict the next line that was going to leave his lips. 

"Mischief managed." He panted, using the only air he had found to mutter yet another Harry Potter reference. 

Amy rolled her eyes. Hard. "Rule number 1. You need to stop using wizard terms in bed!"

Jake frowned, looking into her eyes that were now a shade darker from all the lust they had worked up. "But what we are doing is magical! We are making a baby!" He finished his sentence by placing his head on her stomach like there was already something growing in there. 

"Just know. You have ruined sex _forever._ " Jake scrunched up his face. Amy couldn't help but watch as he acted all offended like a sulky teenager who had just been told off. Then he kissed her stomach. 

"I can't believe we are going to have our own little family!" Jake exclaimed, looking at Amy like the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, because honestly she was. 

Amy smirked devilishly. Enough to make Jake go insane. "Well there isn't a whomping willow growing in the chamber of secrets just yet," Jake stared at her in disbelief. 

"Did you just -"

"Mm-hmm"

Jake's eyes lit up. His beautiful, intelligent wife who he loved very much succumbing to his silly bedroom phrases was enough to light up his entire life. 

"Damn! And I can't even tell Charles about this!"

Jake placed a chaste kiss on Amy's lips as he stared at her dreamily. "I love you. So much." 

"I love you so much too," she smiled "But 'mischief managed' has got to go on the no-no list."

"Really? Would you rather 'ride my bucking broomstick' ?"

"Jake!" Amy screeched in disgust. 

"Oh gosh! I hear it now!" He chuckled as Amy acted like _that_ was the dirtiest thing he had ever said. 

The next few hours they knew would be packed with catching perps, solving cases and filling out paper work. They might not even get to spend time together for the rest of the day due to Amy now having sergeant responsibilities. But one thing they did know was that this right here, was definitely, by far, the best way to start the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> If you liked this fic please don't forget to leave kudos and comments as they mean a lot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
